


молча мечтать и любить

by eehlce



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Treason
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eehlce/pseuds/eehlce
Summary: у них на двоих только липкий линолеум да мышь, в холодильнике повесившаяся.
Relationships: Alexander Maximenko/Matvey Safonov
Kudos: 2





	молча мечтать и любить

**Author's Note:**

> ахтунг: намек на джикия/максименко  
> ахтунг 2: инверсия и маленькие буквы  
> ахтунг 3: анафоры и парцелляции. много анафор и парцелляций.
> 
> обоснуя в пейринге нет, можете даже не искать ;)
> 
> название: строчка из песни otto dix — я хочу. песня с фанфиком не связана, но все равно очень атмосферная.

знаете это чувство: ты чего-то ждёшь, а время при этом движется как будто бы медленнее? словно кто-то разлил патоку или приторный сладкий сироп, в котором вязнет абсолютно всё.

у моти такое ощущение, что в этот сироп окунули всю его жизнь. мотя постоянно чего-то ждёт. ждёт окончания пар, ждёт автобус, чтобы доехать до своей с сашей квартиры, ждёт пока до него дойдёт очередь на кассе супермаркета.

больше всего мотя ждёт восьми вечера: в это время саша, уставший и голодный, приходит с работы.

мотя всегда моментально открывает дверь, потому что ждёт заветного звонка, стоя практически у самого порога. саша, как обычно, снимает шарф и шапку (которую его заставил надеть мотя) и, принимая от сафонова тёплые и искренние объятия (и обнимая его в ответ, конечно же), идёт на кухню.

кухня всегда встречает их неприветливо: на линолеуме липкие пятна, настолько давние, что никто не помнит, откуда они тут взялись; в холодильнике мышь, на собственном хвосте повесившаяся; под раковиной давным-давно переполненная мусорная корзина ждёт, когда же здесь хоть немного приберутся. да только им обоим всё это побоку — с милым рай и в шалаше, не так ли?

верхом кулинарного мастерства моти была яичница. однако она настолько часто пригорала, что после многочисленных ~~мучений~~ попыток научиться готовить хотя бы это незамысловатое блюдо и перестать травить своего парня бич-пакетами, мотя плюнул на эту затею (он до сих пор помнит, как однажды со злости швырнул сковородку, а потом сидел у саши на коленях и постепенно успокаивался. кажется, это был последний эксперимент над едой) и смирился с тем, что теперь основу их рацона будет составлять неполезная дрянь.

мотя терпеливо _ждёт_ , когда саша поест. не отвлекает ненужными расспросами, потому что понимает, что максименко устал. это не значит, что они живут как чужие люди, вовсе нет. наоборот: мотя всегда старается выкроить хотя бы кроху времени, лишь бы провести её с сашей. им хорошо и так: в молчании, без раздражающей обоих пустой болтовни.

так проходили все их дни. мотя с нетерпением _ждал_ каждый из них, потому что они были похожи один на другой — это внушало уверенность в завтрашнем дне.

моте совершенно не понравилось, когда размеренное течение жизни прекратилось.

в самый первый из таких дней, когда мотя как обычно стоит у двери и _ждёт_ , саша приходит на час позже. сафонов обнимать бросается, причитая, мол, где пропадал, я ведь волнуюсь, саш. саша ворчит себе под нос что-то нечленораздельное и, подождав, пока мотя наобнимается, по обычаю идёт на кухню.

тишина теперь не кажется уютной. мотя теребит край скатерти, не в своей тарелке себя чувствуя.

лишь потом, когда они привычно перед телевизором на диван рядом лягут, сафонов не выдержит:

— что-то случилось, саш? — глаза мотины, сейчас большие и беспокойные, так и норовят в душу влезть и все мысли наружу вынуть, но максименко ловко от этого взгляда пронзительного скрывается, словно ему есть что утаивать. он бурчит «всё хорошо» и сильнее прижимает мотю к себе. не потому что захотел — чтобы сафонов не придумал там себе ничего лишнего. мотя голову ему на плечо кладёт и больше эту тему не поднимает.

_кажется, поверил._

опоздания впоследствии стали нормой.

мотя перестал _ждать_.

***

из кухни пахнет жареной картошкой. такие запахи настолько непривычны в их квартире, что саше кажется, что он ненароком перепутал адрес, но нет: из-за угла появляется мотя, который обнимает его, перед этим руки о штаны вытерев, и произносит:

— я там поесть приготовил. негоже только дрянью магазинной давиться, — он улыбается и смотрит на него своими щенячьими глазами, одобрения ожидая. у саши тоже глаза загораются, только ему, похоже, до звезды вся эта любовь и внимание — ему бы поесть первый раз за долгое время нормально, и больше ничего не нужно.

кухня и разбросанные повсюду коробки так и кричат о том, что плитой здесь никогда не пользовались. серьёзно, до сегодняшнего дня саша даже не был уверен, что после давешних мотиных экспериментов она вообще работает. мотя врёт, что уже поел (он вообще хоть об стену расшибётся, лишь бы саше самое лучшее досталось) и ставит перед ним полную картошки тарелку. на вкус, если честно, пакость редкостная: порезана крупными ломтями, пересолена. внутри и вовсе сырая. но отчего-то у саши в душе такое тепло разлилось, точно с мороза пришёл и сразу же чаю горячего выпил.

мотя приготовил это… ради него?

а он, сволочь такая, так подло с ним поступает.

на секунду становится стыдно.

саша бросает скомканное «спасибо» и уходит в спальню. мотя сам убирает со стола, сам моет посуду. всё происходит в (уже не)привычной тишине, которую нарушает лишь звук льющейся из-под крана воды. за спиной что-то вибрирует, мотя от неожиданности вздрагивает.

это был сашин телефон.

сашин телефон, на который пришла смска от незнакомого моте мужика.

смска от мужика, у которого напротив имени стояло сердечко, буквально кричавшее о том, что ведут они отнюдь не светские беседы. мотя вспомнил, что напротив _его_ имени саша сердечки никогда не ставил. подписал лишь сухо: «матвей».

_**21:14, Джи <3**  
Свободен завтра? ;) _

у моти ноги подкашиваются. он всеми силами за край столешницы хватается, лишь бы не упасть, и осторожно садится на табуретку. его словно водой ледяной окатили. сил хватает только на то, чтобы откинуть голову и тихо, нервно засмеяться.

и… всё? он так просто это воспримет? мотя сам себе поражается — а как же избить стену до костяшек кровавых? как же подушку в слезах утопить? неужели всего этого не будет? у него смысл жизни украли, а он в потолок глядит да смеётся истерично. неправильная какая-то реакция.

мотя сам себе мысленно подзатыльник за такие рассуждения даёт. он не будет плакать-реветь-рыдать и далее по списку. не будет устраивать сцен и истерик. потому что понимает: сердцу не прикажешь.

потому что, в конце концов, всё к этому и шло.

***

чуть позже они вместе курят на балконе; саша, зажав сигарету между губ, хлопает себя по штанам, словно потерял что-то. спрашивает у моти:

— ты телефон мой не видел?

мотя достаёт из заднего кармана гаджет. то пресловутое сообщение всё ещё горит на экране блокировки — мотя не из тех, кто делает гадости близким, потому и не удаляет смску, хотя знает сашин пароль. он протягивает максименко телефон, а после отворачивается к окну и отрешённо произносит:

— ты поэтому позже приходить начал? — саша в ответ просто кивает. — понятно.

пауза. 

— спокойной ночи, саш, — мотя тушит окурок и, удивляясь своей же невозмутимости, уходит с балкона.

завтра саша придёт домой, да только из-за угла никто не покажется. никто не обнимет после долгого дня, не с кем будет помолчать. и доширак пресловутый тоже никто не заварит.

завтра мотя съедет из этой квартиры обратно в общагу. завтра мотя не выдержит и, отвернувшись к стенке, всё-таки утопит в слезах подушку.


End file.
